


Big bellied pals (Chunkrat and Reaper)

by LilDrongo



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cookies, Donuts, Fat Shaming, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper has a midnight snack that goes wrong. Thankfully Junkrat is there to help make him feel better!





	Big bellied pals (Chunkrat and Reaper)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always and have a good day! and if ya feel like drawing chunkrat, just a tiny but, do it. draw this trashy stink man as a fat blob! Join the chunkrat party!

Have some more Chunkrat and Reaper! You gotta love these fatsos. I always see Reaper coming up from behind and lifting Junkrats belly, commenting how light it is and it needing to be more full. That’s enough for Junkrat to gain more. Anyways please enjoy! Also thanks to AndreAndrews on twitter for giving me an idea for this fic and making me love reaper and chunkrat, thanks!

——————————

“Aw come on! Where the hell is it?!” Reaper swore, looking through his freezer.

Reaper did not have a good day. Sombra had a check up with him and he had to do some simple workouts and have healthy meals for that day. Those simple workouts weren’t really that simple for Reaper. Sweat glistened his belly as he jogged for a few minutes on the treadmill. His soft belly got in the way of everything. He really got flustered when his shirt kept riding up, revealing more of his weight gain.

Those healthy meals starved Reaper. His stomach grumbled and groaned while he did his workouts, and kept going even when he got home. After a nice shower they still continued. So Reaper was looking for his ice cream stash.

After searching for awhile, Reaper found his Ben and Jerry’s in the bottom. He took them all out and heated them up for a bit in the microwave so he could actually dig into the ice cream. Reaper took his ice cream and brought it to his recliner chair, where he turned on his television to animal planet and started to eat the cold treat.

Reaper loved ice cream. It was probably his favorite food, and the bulk of the weight he had gained. He often would overfill himself on the stuff, but he didn’t mind. Soon his stomach stopped grumbling thanks to the spoonfuls of ice cream that were being turned into sinful pounds. He knew he was going to regret this later, but there was no stopping now. Once Reaper started to eat something, he often wouldn’t stop until his stomach started acting up.

Reaper continued to eat, ice cream trickling from the side of his mouth and down to his tank top, which was now rode up to his chest. His stomach got tighter and tighter, fuller and fuller. His clothing getting smaller and smaller on his expanding frame. Reapers shorts were so uncomfortably tight, digging into his waist and pinching his hips. His bloated stomach spilling over his shorts and resting firmly in his lap.

Reaper didn’t even use a spoon anymore, he poured ice cream down his throat. The coldness made Reaper shiver, causing a ripple of fat through out his body. Reaper ate greedily, not stopping to take a break as he let himself get fatter and fatter.

Reaper wasn’t always hard on himself about his weight. Yeah it cause more problems for him than anything good but he knew he would never be able to get rid of it, no matter how hard he tried to. Sometimes he’d get carried away and swoon over his belly, it was very wobbly and round. Not nearly as squishy as Junkrats, but he still liked it. Reaper rubbed his belly with one hand while he drank icebreaker with the other, with each gulp of ice cream his belly seemingly swelled more and more. He’d have to get a new chair, as it was starting to get smaller and smaller. Reaper was filling more space by the day.

Reaper finished his fourth pint of ice cream when an awful brain freeze struck him. Reaper cursed and cringed at the sudden pain. After a few deep breathes the pain subsided. Of course it just went downhill from here. Just then Reapers stomach felt the need to act up again, not from being hungry, but from being too full.

“Oh *hiccup* f-fuck. Why does *gasp* this always have *pant* *burrap* happen?” Reaper wheezed, grabbing into his sick stomach. Reaper wasn’t even too sure it was full, his stomach always acted up after eating a certain amount of food.

Reaper tried to calm his stomach pains, trying different methods of belly rubs and even taking some tums in attempt to feel better. It only got worse though, worse than Reapers ever felt. Time went on and Reaper continued to groan and moan, hiccuping as he rubbed the sides of his belly.

It was too much for Reaper. He pulled out his phone and dialed the first person in his contact list, “Jamie *hiccup* my stom-*gasp*-arch hurts really *wheeze* bad. Can you c-come *pant* help?” Reaper begged, trying the best he could not to just speak in a slur of hiccups and burps.

“On me way now” Junkrat replies, hanging up the phone.

Reaper put his phone down and then went back to caressing his upset stomach. After some self boosting, Reaper managed to slowly rise from his recliner chair and move to his couch, where he sat down.

“Why do I *urck* always do this *burrap* to myself?” Reaper huffed, rubbing his talons over his grumbling stomach.

Later Junkrat arrived through the front door, “Reaps it’s rat! Hope ya don’t mind me bringing some stuff!” Junkrat yelled, finding Reaper and walking up to him.

“W-What is *moan* that stuff?” Reaper asked. Junkrat sat down next to him, “I got some soup! Some pills from doc who says they’re way better than that regular shite, donuts and cookies!” Junkrat laughed, handing the pills to Reaper.

Reaper took the bottle and took a few, then taking the soup and then drinking some of the broth, “that’s some *groan* good fuckin soup.” Reaper complimented, patting Junkrats belly.

Junkrat sat down next to Reaper, running his fingers across his taut belly, “you know what will really make ya feel betta? Some good ole gut rubs! Maybe after I can feed ya some donuts and cookies if your up for it?” Junkrat said.

“I don’t think *wheeze* I’ll be eating much *groan* after this but I’ll take that *burraap* gut rub!” Reaper smirked, smacking his gut.

Junkrat turned towards Reaper and began to rub his gut. First by pushing in on his sides and lifting it up. He commented how fat he was looking and he should really keep it up. Junkrat then squeezed and patted the Talon members gut, then rubbing it in a figure eight motion and massaging his fat.

“I don’t think that sweater shirt and tank top are doin ya any favors.” Junkrat commented, removing Reapers sweatshirt and tank top.

Reapers belly plopped out, filling up even more of his lap.

*POP*

Reapers belly had been freed, too bad for the shorts button as it was already really strained and couldn’t take the pressure any longer. The button flew across the room, “look at that fatty! Look who popped a button! It was gonna happen sooner or later, with all yer eating habits and all. Filling up that nice beer gut of yers.” Junkrat cooed, grabbing Reapers love handle and shaking it, his entire belly jiggling. Reaper was flustered at first, but he soon loved it.

Reaper juggled Junkrats belly, mesmerized by how soft it was. It was just a huge sack of fat that just wouldn’t stop growing. He had an urge to make it grow. To make it softer and bigger so he could cuddle up with it.

“I’m feelin better now. You can *urp* have those donuts and cookies if you want. You’ve been eyeing those the whole time.” Reaper chuckled, poking Junkrats belly.

“Thanks I’m starving! Only had me after dinner meal an hour ago!” Junkrat sighed, grabbing the donuts.

Before Junkrat opened the box of donuts, Reaper snatched them from his hands, “Your gettin too slow. Your not getting as fat as you can be. You could be much bigger than these. How about speeding that process up eh?” Reaper asked, holding up a donut and waving it in front of Junkrat.

“Really? That’d be awesome reaps! Your the best!” Junkrat exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

Reaper opened the box of donuts fully, cramming the first strawberry donut with sprinkles into Junkrats mouth. “Eat up, fat boy!” Reaper ordered, feeding Junkrat donuts.

Junkrat of course ate every donut he was fed, hands on the sides of his expanding belly. Reaper sat on Junkrats lap, belly to belly as reaper become more and more relentless with feeding him. Soon enough Reaper had fed all the donuts to Junkrat, quickly opening the bags of cookies and cramming them into the poor Junkers mouth. This was more than Junkrat could handle, his stomach started to grumble and groan.

Junkrat ate the cookies slower than the donuts. Reaper wasn’t happy with that, “don’t slow down now! Are you too full? With a belly that size, I wouldn’t expect you to be so puny when it comes to eating.” Reaper teased.

Junkrats face lit up, determination in his eye as he began to eat the cookies faster. Eventually he ate them faster than the donuts. He was eating them so fast, Reaper couldn’t keep up.

“That’s more like it! Keep this up and you’ll be huge in no time!” Reaper cheered, getting more cookies.

Eventually Junkrat finished the cookies, but he was still hungry. Reaper remembered the ice cream he had out and grabbed it, opening the lids and pouring the melted ice cream down Junkrats throat.

Junkrat gulped and gulped, ice cream trickling down to his stuffed belly. Junkrat huffed and puffed through his nose, rubbing his belly, moving his hands under his belly and lifting it up.

“There we go! The last of it! Good job pig.” Reaper chuckled, throwing the empty ice cream pint to the side and putting his hands on Junkrats gut.

“It’s so *hiccup* heavy that it’s *pant* *wheeze* hard to *gasp* breathe!” Junkrat groaned, wiping the ice cream off his gut.

“ a good gut rub will fix that right up!” Reaper replied.

Junkrat winced when Reaper presses his hands into Junkrats belly, but quickly got over it. Reaper then used his talons to scratch over every inch of fat on Junkrats stomach. He squeezed the Junkers belly, watching as Junkrat bite his tongue and smile. Reaper then massaged Junkrats gut like dough, kneading it. Reaper jiggled and grabbed at every roll, squeezing and rubbing it.

“Your gut is like dough!” Reaper said, “I’m just kneading it. I’ll have to put it in the oven for it to puff out and grow.” Reaper cooed, lifting Junkrats belly up and squeezing his under belly.

“Look how it just spills over your waist. It’s filling up very nicely. If I keep this up, your gut will be by your knees! You’ll be so big and fat you won’t be able to move! Your legs wouldn’t be able to take the immense weight of your fat stomach.” Reaper laughed, putting a Talon in Junkrats belly button.

“It’s coming along good, your belly is getting quite heavy now. Soon I won’t be able to lift it up! That’ll be the day!” Reaper teased, massaging the Junkers gut.

Reaper rubbed Junkrats gut for awhile, amazed at how soft it was and just really loved playing with it. But after awhile he grew tired, soon Junkrat noticed the gut rubbing had stopped. He looked down to see Reaper asleep. Leaning over and pressing his belly into Junkrats. His arms were wrapped around the Junkers entire belly, but it was too wide for reaper to reach all the way. Reapers face presses into Junkrats gut.

Yet another case of being the living and growing cushion. He didn’t mind this time though.

—————————

Sorry if it’s too long! I just really really liked this! I really need to see that last scene. Reapers sleeping on Junkrats giant swollen belly. Or just the gut rubs. Curse me.


End file.
